


Spooked, But Not In A Good Way

by Whatafuckingdumbass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aromatic Character, Asexual Loki (Marvel), Autism Spectrum, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki And Tony Being Idiots, M/M, Meltdown, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, aroace character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatafuckingdumbass/pseuds/Whatafuckingdumbass
Summary: inspired by this post. Loki is always hiding when on the tower, but agrees to be on the Halloween party. Until things go bad
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Spooked, But Not In A Good Way

**Author's Note:**

> This work has to do with both panic attacks and meltdowns caused by a sensory overload. If you are sensitive to any of those things, be careful as you read _if you choose to read_. Please, take care of yourself.

Getting along with the new members of the team is not as hard as Tony imagined. Wanda and Sam are pretty okay, and Bucky is somewhat silent but not a problem. Loki's another story…

When Thor brought him here, fresh from a battle and with blood on his chest and back, he promised that Loki's quiet. And, holy shit, no one expected Loki being so introverted. It's a miracle if he appears on the "family tables", as Steve calls them. It's not hard to even forget that he's here, he's either off to a mission or locked in his room.

And even after he was proved to be mind controlled during the attack and declared innocent in every single court he was dragged into, he still didn't feel comfortable enough to be with anyone other than Thor, and maybe Bucky. 

But Thor managed to convince him to come over to the Halloween party. And Loki even got dressed up, with a historically accurate costume of Dracula. He was just sitting on the bar, sipping on his wine and fidgeting with his fingers, but being in a room crowded with people and loud music was a huge step.

"Hey, Count," Tony yells as he walks closer, trying to make his voice louder than the music. Loki jerks in his seat, almost spilling his drink, before he smiles at Tony. "Oh sorry, did I scare you?" He asks, lowering his voice since he's closer.

"No… it's just, I was drifting off," Loki mutters, his voice just heard with all the noise. Tony nods and sits beside him, even though the Han Solo suit is quite tight around his waist.

"You know, it's good you're here…" He hums, letting a small smile. Loki makes a small throaty sound, releasing his left hand to take a sip of his wine. 

"You can thank Thor for this… if it were on me, I would be still locked in my room," He scoffs a bit, forming a small smile for a brief moment.

"Still, it's nice seeing you out. You know, it almost feels like you aren't here," Tony admits. Loki does lower his eyes for s moment, the air around him getting cold. Shit, this shouldn't have happened.

"Yes… it's not that I don't like being with you… but…" He clenchs his jaw while taking, his hands holding his ears. 

Before Tony can say or do anything, Loki vanishes. But he leaves a path of cold air behind him. Tony follows it to the bathroom, seeing Loki sitting on the floor in a loose fatal position, his hands covering both his ears and eyes.

Tony sits down in front of him, letting plenty of air between them. He can feel the vibrations of the bass on the floor. "Loki, bud, can you hear me?" He asks, his voice carefully low. Loki doesn't react, but he doesn't flinch either.

Tony leans his hand to Loki's knee, squeezing just enough to show that he's here. It's probably the noise. That's why Loki's always hiding, the tower is too damn loud. And being here must be a torture for him. Just the thought of how he let Loki tolerate this in silence makes Tony's stomach twist.

"Too loud…" Loki mutters, his hands pressing his ears harder and harder. Tony can feel the air in his lungs getting thinner. No, he doesn't need a panic attack now. Not while his friends is like this.

"Do…" He tries to bring air in his lungs, but it seems impossible. "How can I help?" He manages to ask. Loki raises his hand and stares at him with watery eyes. Then, he throws himself into a tight hug, breathing heavily for the next moments.

And Tony starts gasping for air.

Loki lets go of the embrace, but still holds Tony's hands. Tony lifts his head, seeing Loki breathing slowly, green smoke making the air visible. He's trying to instruct him to breathe. But why isn't he speaking?

Tony follows the instructions, feeling his lungs slowly filling with air. And Loki's hands start getting colder again as the music from the central room gets louder.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. Do you want to go somewhere quiet?" Tony asks, squeezing Loki's hands. He nods, letting Tony's hands go as they both stand up. Loki leads the way to his room, Tony beside him and still trying to compose himself, watching as Loki's fingers attack each other.

As soon as Loki opens the door to his room, Tony storms in and opens the closest window, poking his head out and trying to breathe in the cold air. Fresh air from outside always helps with his panic attacks.

"Was it that bad?" Loki asks, his voice low. Tony turns to face him and smiles. Speaking after a meltdown is a good thing, right? Loki is sitting on his bed, his makeup fading where tears dripped and still stimming with his hands, but he added lip chewing on the game too. 

"No… Not really. Can I ask, is this why you're hiding in here all the time?" Tony's voice gets louder, more like him. Loki nods, looking down at his hands. Tony sits beside him on the bed, careful not to invade his personal space.

"Look, buddy, I'm sorry. We should have asked about this when you came here. It's stupid thinking that humans and Jötnar have the same hearing," He rumbles. This time, Loki lets a small scoff again.

"It's not a Jötnar thing, nor an Æsir one. I guess I'm the only one like this. And, there's nothing to apologize for. You didn't do something wrong and I thought Earth would be more quiet that Asgard," He corrects Tony, a faint smile on his lips. So, aliens can be on the spectrum too?

"Whatever, but making you an outcast is still not good… Hey, do you happen to know what your triggers are? I can make the tower more accessible," Tony suggests. He sees a light appearing in Loki's eyes as he turns his face around and stares right into Tony's eyes.

"Loud noises, mostly. They are painful. Sudden things too. And, intense smells, they make both me and Thor nauseous," He smiles. Maybe he wasn't asked this question before.

"Thor? He's in the spectrum too?"

Loki lets his eyebrows tangle with each other and his smile fade. "What spectrum?"

"I'm really not the man to explain this, but, he is sensitive too?" He corrects the answer. And, to this, Loki makes a nod.

"He likes things louder, but yes. Except for the smells, of course," He shrugs one shoulder.

"Great. I can make you some sound cancelling headphones, you decorate them, obviously, and keep the tower more quiet. How does it sound?" He asks, smiling widely. Loki lets his smile turn to a grin.

"Keep talking dirty," He purrs. Tony would make a move back, if the aroace flag wasn't hanging behind them.

"And, in case you get one of those fits again, what helps, usually?" 

"Someone holding me down. Thor used to do it when we were small and it kind of sticked. You can tell the others too, if you like." He relaxes his face again, leaning back on the wall, his eyes still pinned on Tony.

"Good. And, when I get one of mine again, can you just give me space to breathe? They usually fade away after I manage to take a few deep ones,"

Loki hums at Tony's answer, a green light making his boots disappear as he pulls his legs on the bed. "Thanks you a lot, Tony… But, those things tend to be tiring, so, I think I might crash," He breaks eye contact, his hands stimming again.

"Yeah, same with the panic attacks. So, can you be at the lab tomorrow? I'll make sure the machines are quiet and I need your help to make the headphones," Tony gets up, allowing Loki to spread his long feet on the bed.

"Again, thank you. Goodnight," He smiles. Tony smiles back and mutters a goodnight before leaving and closing the door. He doesn't even go back to the party, he just drags his feet to his room and crushes on the bed, falling asleep the moment his head touches his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Thor and Loki are autistic in my headcannon. No, I will not change my mind even if marvel yells at me that they are neurotypical. What about it?


End file.
